Words of a Father
by peacegirl597
Summary: On Jacob and Nessie's wedding night Edward watches them dance and decides to step in and dance with her thinking back to his own wedding he remembers what Charlie told him before telling the advice to Jake.Every father deserves a dance with his little girl, after all. Edward finds out that Ness is pregnant and gets reminded to enjoy the little things Ed/Char and Ed/Jake bonding ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote a Charlie/Bella thing and reaaalllyyyy liked it so now I'm doing some Edward/Charlie and Edward/Nessie with a hint of Jacob/Edward Father/son bonding in there.**_

I scrutinized as Ness floated gracefully across the long, glossy dance floor, envious of the man that held her in his arms. Jacob was lucky. He got to have my daughter forever… They shared a bond stronger than I though was possible for them. They were tied to each other in every way thought possible, now. They were each other's, endlessly. I watched him whisper into her ear, listened to her soft giggles. He made her happy.

She smoothed down her long white gown, twisting at her new ring, before his large hand grabbed them and spun her around to stop her nervous fidgeting. Her smile beamed, a twin to his, as she watched him. Though many attended the wedding, they only had eyes for each other. They were the only two that were actually _here. _Many human friends were gathered around mingling, drinking, having a good time. The Wolves stayed in an exclusive group in the corner, trying not to cross paths with the Denali's, who were putting in an equal amount of effort to stay away from _them._ My family was spread around, trying to keep all of the guests happy, and my wife had gone to find something to clean up a mess one of the guests had made in the dining room. Some couples circled the dance floor around my daughter and her groom, but none of them stayed for very long, which left me, standing alone in the corning watching them.

I thought back to my own wedding, not that long ago... Maybe seven years or so ago. I thought of how Bella and I danced like that, as if we were the only two left in existence. She looked so much like her mother sometimes. I remembered the way Bella's cheeks would flush red when I kissed her cheek during our never-ending dance, as Renesmee's cheeks were blushing now. I remembered everything so clearly from that night, as if it had happened a matter of seconds ago. I remembered our honeymoon, and the shocking realization when I learned my bride was pregnant. So help he lord, if Jacob, bless his soul, got my little girl pregnant after a night of being we, I'd kill him.

It was as he glided across the floor, brushing his foot against hers, that I remembered what had happened when I did that move at my own wedding reception. It was about the time that Charlie cut in, begging for one last dance with his daughter.

"It's a godforsaken right, son," He had said, "for a man to dance with his daughter on her wedding night. I've already given her up to you, can't you let me have just one dance?" So I gave the man his wish and stepped aside, watching them as I my daughter now.

Charlie had kissed Bella's hand, murmuring things to her every once and a while. He would make her blush and danced awkwardly with her. I knew she had to have gotten her clumsiness from somewhere, and I realized where when I saw that they both had two left feet. I'd chuckled, heart warmed by their maladroit exchange of love. I'd seen how He kissed her cheek at the end of the song, tears trying not to leak from his eyes.

"I love you, Bells." He'd said.

"Love you too, dad." She had whispered, pressing her hand to his cheek, wiping off a fallen tear.

He'd spotted me looking on from the shadows and joined in.

"Take care of her, okay? She's my little girl and I want what's best for her, you hear?"

I nodded politely, telling him I'd carry her to the end of the earth and back. I promised to keep her safe.

"Good… now go on and join her, I think she's looking for you." He smiled, pointing to my beautiful wife, who was searching the crowds.

"Oh, and Edward?" He added as I started to walk away.

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for the dance. And if you ever have a daughter of your own, never waste any time with her. Soon she'll be getting married, and leaving you behind. Make the most of it, Edward. Never let those memories go."

AS I remembered Charlie's words, I realized how he'd felt that night of our wedding. I knew. Now, I wished I'd remembered his advice a little while ago, and fulfilled it. There was so many more times I could've spent with my daughter… times I'll never get back. I realized my feet were carrying me towards them when I tapped Jacob on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" I asked.

Jacob hesitated so I added in wise words a man once said to me.

"It's a godforsaken right, Jake, for a man to dance with his daughter on her wedding night. I've already given her up to you, can't you let me have just one dance?"

I watched him back away, and my arms replaced his around my daughter encircling her.

"What was that for, daddy?" She asked.

"I just want to spend a few more moments with my little girl," I murmured, "What's so wrong about that?"

She smiled, giggling a bit, and I saw the magic of her blush take action as Bella's had undoubtedly taken on Charlie. I followed his lead, kissing her hands, her cheeks, her forehead.I swayed elegantly with her to the music "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

I sighed, singing the song under my breath. It was the perfect description of what was going on right now.

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please_

Ness would always be my princess, and the way she learned to say please after everything from her mother, she was a spoiled, manipulative one, but I loved her for that.

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone_

And soon, my daughter would be ripped away from me, whisked off by her new favorite man. I was always the man she turned to, the one who wiped away her tears and sung softly to her when she was ill or had nightmares. I wasn't that man anymore. Jacob was.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"_

I kissed her cheek, just to prove to myself that she was still here with me.

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

I knew this song was almost over…. And then she would be gone. I wanted her to stay forever. I wanted this song to be endless.

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"_

I thought back to when Ness had told me about the wedding. I wasn't angry, but I was grieving. I knew what was coming. I knew she would leave. I knew she would move out after the honeymoon, and have kids of her own, slowly starting to fade me from her memory. Yes, I knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. It didn't make it hurt any less.

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone. _

The last few notes played from the stereos, and I clutched to my daughter. The song couldn't be over… our dance couldn't end yet! I had to keep her here; I had to convince her to stay with me… to dance in my arms forever. If I told her to just stay one more song, if I asked for another after that—

No.

It was time. I had to let go. I unwound my arms from around her waist, kissed her on her cheek, and gave her a sad smile. She was going to have a wonderful life with Jacob, the lucky bastard.

"I love you." I murmured in her ear.

"I love you too daddy," Her voice broke, a small tear escaping one of her eyes. I brushed it away, smirked a weak little grin, and kissed her forehead, taking in the last few moments before she'd leave me. I was no longer the most important man in her life.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob lurking in the corner, watching our exchange, just as I had, so long ago. History was repeating itself, and I was privileged to carry through with the tradition. I backed away almost uneasily from my daughters embrace, whispering a last goodbye, before sauntering over to my new son-in-law.

"You found me," He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I smiled, not looking at him, but my daughter who was now going through the crowds, mingling with her friends who were- by the looks of it- gushing over her dress.

"Jake, you take care of her, you hear? She's my little girl, you know." I repeated Charlie's words to me in my own way of saying things. I wasn't really going to call him 'son' as Charlie had, but I did want to get the same message across.

"Of course, man." He grinned, smiling at her.

"Good. Now, run along… she'll want you with her." I smiled back, pulling my eyes away from her to look at him.

He started to leave when I remembered the rest of Charlie's advice.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He spun round to look at me.

"Thank you for letting me dance with her tonight. It means a lot . And if you ever have a daughter of your own, never waste any time with her. Soon she'll be getting married, and leaving you behind. Make the most of it, Jacob. Never let those memories go."

He smiled, nodded, and winked before scurrying off to find his Nessie. My Nessie. My little girl.

"Wise words, Edward." I heard a voice murmur from behind me.

Sighing I said, "Well, I got that advice a long time ago from a very wise man. I didn't take it seriously until it was too late and I realized how true it was." I turned around to embrace my wife.

"Would that wise man happen to be my baseball- watching, beer-drinking, man of little words, father?" She asked.

"It would," I smiled, kissing her temple.

"So was that where you disappeared to on our wedding night? To talk to my dad?" She giggled.

"mmm-hmm." I mumbled against her hair, closing my eyes.

She hugged me sideways, pulling my face from her head to look up at me.

"She's happy with him, Edward. She's safe, happy and protected when she's with him. He's a good man... My best friend. He's good for her."

"I know," I sighed, looking down at her. "I know, and I'm glad she's with a man like that, but I just wish I could always be her go-to guy. I wish I could always be the person she went to, the ma she loved the most."

"She does. She always will… just in a different way," Bella promised, "Besides, now you know how Charlie felt. He lost me to you, and I'm the happiest I've ever been. I want her to feel the same kind of happiness we do, even if it ,means giving her up."

I gave her my signature smirk that was always reserved for her.

"And that is why I married you… Do you have the slightest idea how amazing you are, my dear?"

She stood on her tiptoes to peck me on the lips.

"How about you remind me?" She winked, and I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

_**;)**_

_**So this was fluffy and adorable… a little bit of Edward and bella, Edward and Nessie, Edward and Jacob bonding, and Edward Charlie bonding too! Mmm Fluffy goodness ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is kind of part 2… I couldn't fit the summary or this chapter in with what I originally Had so basically Edward gets the news that Nessie's pregnant, and has a few more wise words for them. **_

Pregnant.

I knew the second they walked through the door. They were trying to conceal their minds, but it was obvious by the way she had her hands around her abdomen, obvious because of the faint third heartbeat, and slight bump. Nessie was pregnant.

She beamed with excitement, glowing and happy. Jacob's grin matched hers, wide spreading across their faces. Hid hand flew to her stomach, his eyes meeting Bella's, who squealed with excitement.

"Please tell me that means what I think it means!"

"Mom!" Ness shrieked happily, "It means exactly what you think it does!"

"Yeah Bells," Jake said sheepishly.

"Oh, this is great!" Bella cooed happily.

How could she be so excited? Renesmee was _pregnant. _Didn't Bella know what they had to have done in order to _get _pregnant? I never wanted to think of somebody being with my daughter like that… I didn't care if they were married or not! Thy weren't ready for a baby! We were the parents, not them. Of course I wanted a grandchild, but not now. Not while they were still so young… Ness was technically only eight years old! She only looked older! How could she raise a child with only eight years of experience on earth in the first place? She was still a child herself!

"How far along?" My wife asked, "Oh, we have to see Carlisle… it might be a different experience based on the bizarre genetics involved…"

Another reason not to get excited over this. The baby was not only part human, part vampire, but also part wolf. Based on Bella's experience, Ness could be ripped to pieces… she could get hurt. She was stronger that a human, but how much stronger? What if the baby was more vampire? Or worse… what if because the baby was part wolf, part vampire, since those mixes provoked each other, they ended up with no human in it at all and they just had a blood-drinking dog? What kind of child would _that_ be?

I tried to tune out the chatter and excitement around me in order to think. They weren't ready in the slightest, but was _I? _I was old now. Yes, I looked sixteen, but I was in reality an old, old man. Had I prepared enough in the past hundred and eighteen years or so for a moment like this? Definitely not. For the first hundred and six I never thought I would find love, and even after I did, I never dreamed I could have children at all! And when Ness was born, there was just so much going on, what with the imprinting, and the Volturi, and I was always with Bells, trying to train her- so to say- considering the fact that she was only a newborn. The only time I had to evaluate the possibility of having a grandchild was a few months after they'd gotten married, which brought up another point: They were only a few months married!

Though, to be honest I'd gotten Bella pregnant the same night that we had gotten married. In our defense, we didn't know having children was possible in the first place, so we didn't bother with protection, though it may have been a safe precaution to take in the first place. Her pregnancy was horrible… So much pain, so many tears… I don't think I could go through it again. Would Nessie's be so horrible? Would hers be deadly like her mother's? No but my only experience had been so tragic… I couldn't do this… I couldn't even stand the thought of my daughter going through a fraction of the danger and pain my wife did…

"Edward isn't this just absolutely wonderful?" My lovely mate exclaimed.

"What?" I murmured, breaking out of my thoughts, back into veracity.

"Daddy?" Ness turned to questionably, "You're happy for us, right? You want us to have a baby?"

I thought for a second. They weren't old, but they were mature. They might have a weird turn out appearance wise, but they would love their child no matter who ir what it was. I had little time to think about it, but I was a good father, and I could be a grandfather. My previous experiences were terrifying, but this was Renesmee. She was stronger than Bella was. The child had less of a chance to be mostly immortal, and she was progressing more slowly than her mother's startlingly fast pregnancy had been…

"Of course, Ness. Of course I'm happy for you, and I'm, sure you'll be great parents." I offered her a small smile.

"Thank you, daddy," She giggled, hugging me.

I was thrown back in time, to when Ness looked to be about six years old. We were at the beach playing in the sand on a slightly overcast fall day when it started raining. It washed away her sand castle and the wind blew her favorite doll into the waves. She ran to get it, and before I could stop her, she tripped on an old piece of driftwood and scraped her palms and knees on the rough, rocky sand. She was crying, and kept telling me that she just wanted her doll. I calmly set her down on the grass above the shore and cleaned her cuts, bandaging them up using the safety kit I always kept in her backpack for situations like this in particularly. Then, since she was still clearly upset, I ordered her to stay put and made my way back to the freezing water. I dove in- fully clothed- into water that was cold even to me, and made my lungs burn and my eyes sting with frigidness. It took me twenty minutes, sprinting and searching the bottom of the ocean, to find her doll. It had wedged itself underneath a rock that was bigger than Emmett, and I pulled off one of its arms while trying to pry it out from underneath the boulder without having to launch the car-sized stone into the air- which might've attracted attention if anyone were nearby. I sprinted back to shore- which was nearly a mile away from where I found the stupid toy- and gave her the two pieces of soaking wet, sand-covered dolly. She squealed happily, running over to me.

"Thank you, daddy" She had giggled, giving me a hug.

"You're welcome, baby." I whispered, snapping myself back to reality.

After Bella and Ness had left to go talk to Carlisle, Jacob sat down next to me on the couch.

"She's absolutely amazing isn't she," He murmured.

"You're a lucky man, Jacob Black. Not only is she your wife, but the mother of your child." I sighed.

"I know…" He looked down, smiling and blushing.

"I have some more advice for you." I looked him directly in the eyes, "Don't take anything for granted, okay? Make the most of the little moments you have with them. The little things will turn into the big things, after a while." I told him about the day on the beach with my daughter. He laughed, telling me that she remembered that. Apparently he had already heard that story through Ness's eyes, and she had always seen me as her biggest hero, taking care of her and then going out in the cold weather and rescuing her dolly.

"You're always going to be her hero, Edward. You're her father. No matter what happens between me and her, you'll always be the man she depends on the most. After all, you did save her favorite toy from drowning." He chuckled.

"No, you're the dependable one for her now, Jake. No matter how much I hate to admit it, you're her most important man. And now, you'll have to be another person's hero. Whether it's a boy or a girl, they'll look up to you. You're the role-model now. You have to make the best decisions you can, and that's a lot of pressure, but it's worth it." I told him.

"Well, you're my role model. Even before, when I thought of Bella differently than I do now, I always wanted to be just like you… So that I could have what you have. Now it's more important than ever. You've always been the person I looked up to. I still do." He said sheepishly.

"And no matter what we've done to each other in the past, no matter how we felt, I kind of love you, man. You're my father, if you want to put it that way. Sure, we're more like friends than family, but you're important to me."

"You're important to me too… _son." _I laughed.

"Love ya, pops!" He winked, and I punched him playfully.

"Well, you'd better find Ness before her and my wife tell her about the baby without you." I advised him.

I followed him out the door… I had to find Bella and just remind her of how important she was to me.

_**Good? Bad? Review!**_


End file.
